Windows To The Soul
by coolgirl3890
Summary: As Zoruru plans to take revenge on Dororo, he uses the help of a Pekoponion girl to carry this out. As time passes, the two discover what it really means to have a companion and maybe even a friend. Credit goes to Neo for making the story cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup people, its a Zoruru and OC centric story. I'm pretty sure the description gave it but hope you enjoy this despite me being such a crappy author. Special thanks to Tantilla for helping me with the story by being a Beta. If it wasn't for her, this story would have been MUCH worst!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

This was degrading. This was pretty much his low point now. He swore to himself that he would kill Zeroro with the same mechanic arm he has given him. But seeing Zeroro's blood on his blade was always put off for another day because of _those _Pekoponions. The Hinatas and that one ninja girl served as a barrier to getting his revenge. If he ever wants his goal to come true, _they_ need to somehow go away. Zoruru was given strict orders not to kill any of the Hinatas or their friends, much to his dismay, so killing them like before was out of the question.

After months of analyzing and calculating plans, he finally found the solution. If he couldn't get information on the Pekopoins himself, he needed one to it for him. This is why he was now silently cursing to himself while sitting on a tree near the middle school the Hinatas went to. If he was a less careful and smart person, Zoruru would probably just take one of their friends hostage and see what would happen from there. But no, this _**needed**_ to work even if that meant dealing with some annoying Pekoponion person. As much as he hated the plan, this doesn't mean he carefully figured out every detail to it. One thing he knew was that the Pekoponion needed to be a peer of the Hinatas so it will be easy to gain their trust. While this was important, it can't be a close friend of any of the two or they would notice a difference in their behavior such as more anxious or jumpy than usual while interacting.

The Pekoponion shouldn't have any close friends as well since they will also tell if they were under pressure while interacting too. A majorly important detail would be the Pekoponion's home life. Same facts applyed to their family members and if he needed to talk to the Pekoponion, he can't risk being discovered by some nosy family. There was one Pekoponion who fit this description very closely. For the past week, Zoruru observed that she wouldn't talk to her peers and prefered to be alone even during her lunch period. When he followed her home, he discovered she only lived with her father who would work late and return home around 9 p.m. and 10 p.m.

"_When she gets home, I'll finally get my plan into action by showing myself_" He thought while watching said Pekoponion in class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yuri let out a small sneeze. "_Guess someone is talking about me_" She thought. She ran a hand over her curly, light brown hair as the teacher went on with his lecture. It was the last period of the day and the only thought she had on her mind was going home. She started playing with her boy's uniform tie, a acommedation she requested when moving to Tokyo a few years ago, until she heard the final bell ring.

"Alright class remember to finish your schoolwork for homework today. I'll be checking tommorow." The teacher said as he dismissed them.

The class said yes, rose and bowed, and started packing up and heading home. As Yuri packed her text books and books she borrowed from the library, she heard a small_ thump_ and turned her head to the noise. On the classroom's floor was a brightly colored cellphone with an assortment of key chains on them. Yuri picked it up and noticed it was next to her classmate's desk, Natsumi Hinata.

"_Natsumi already left with her friends so should I just leave it here for her_?". No, she thought. It would probably get stolen or lost and besides, what if she needed it when she got home? She did know where she lived since she saw her walk towards her house several times after school.

"_I guess its best to just go over and give it to her myself_"

As simple as this may seem to other people, this situation would create an awkward atmosphere with the pink-haired girl, or so it seemed to Yuri. She never really talked to her so she wouldn't feel comfortable being around her. She might annoy her if shes talking to friends . Maybe she should leave it here on the desk.

"_This is her phone though and I don't want her to go through the trouble of going back to get it again_". After awhile of internal debating, Yuri decided to stop over thinking everything and just give the pink cellphone to Natsumi. She walked outside the school building to feel the sun's warmth on her pale skin. While never the type to go out and enjoy nature, she did appreciate the fact it was a pretty nice for a day in Fall. Yuri passed some groups of students who eagerly talked to one another about their social life, just being a little jealous about how close they seemed.

"_Natsumi's house isn't very far from where I live so maybe if I wait arou-_" Yuri's thoughts were cut short when she notice a familiar black-haired girl pass her. From what she knew from school, she moved here only a little earlier than herself and was the school's top athlete, surpassing even Natsumi. One fact that entered her mind was that she was very close friends with Natsumi and even lived next door to her, as she often sees them walking home together.

"_Good, now I won't have to go over there myself_" Yuri thought with relief. Yuri walked a little closer to the athletic girl, all while keeping her green eyes towards the ground.

"Ummm... H-hey Koyuki?"

Said girl turned her head around at the mention of her name.

"Oh hi Yuri! Is there anything you need?"

Yuri kept her eyes down and reached into the pocket of her pants to get the cellphone.

"N-Natsumi left her phone in class today and I was wondering if you could give it to her" She said and gave the phone to Koyuki's outstretched hand.

"THIS is a phone? Its so tiny though! How can anyone make calls on this?" Koyuki said while inspecting the phone in slight amazement. Yuri suppressed a laugh and nodded at Koyuki. She overheard her several times ask Natsumi and the teacher in the computer lab questions that came as common sense to most people. To her it was just hilarious.

"Well anyway, I'll give this to her. Thanks Yuri, see you in school!"

Yuri waved goodbye as the ninja girl eagerly ran towards Natsumi's house. With that, she walked towards her own house unaware of the events that were to be unfolded tonight.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Well thats the first chapter! I have the second chapter in the works and if I'm lucky, will be posting it up some time this week. If you like or dislike, review because feedback helps me improve and post more often!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you were wondering why Koyuki lives next door to Natsumi when she lives in the forest, in the manga Koyuki does live next door to Natsumi. I decided to write that in the story since it will be easier for character interaction to happen. Anyway, on to the next chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Yuri dug around in her bag for the key to her one story house. After what seemed like a eternity, she finally found the one lonely key she had. Rather hastily, she inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. Yuri went inside to be greeted by silence as usual.

"_Now finally I can get to what I've been waiting for the entire day_" She thought while taking off her shoes. She only walked a few inches when she heard something drop behind her rather silently. Yuri thought nothing of this and continued to walk towards her room until she felt a something small but strong grasp the back of her head. A audible_ woosh_ of air was heard when Yuri felt a weapon of the sorts close to her throat. Yuri couldn't turn her head around to see who her captor was so she was at his complete mercy.

"If you try to do anything, I will kill you."

The voice was cold, hard, and was not to be messed with. Yuri could almost swear it had a slight computerized tone too but she figured it was her overactive imagination. She only moved her eyes down to her neck to see that the weapon was actually a very sharp, metal blade. Despite the threat presented at hand, Yuri was rather calm. A similar situation was played and rehearsed in her head over and over again so she knew exactly what to say. This came out of her own paranoia of being left alone at home and expecting the worst to come.

" I'll give you anything you want but please don't kill me."

"I'm not trying to rob you! Bring me to your room and I will discuss **exactly** what I want from you."

This made Yuri's breath go faster than usual. Was he going to take advantage of her? Yuri didn't dare question the potential rapist and did exactly what she was told . She thought she was taking this pretty well, considering her dislike to anything out of the ordinary to her daily routine. She was pretty sure if she hadn't expected this, she would be on the verge of hyperventilating and shaking until her legs gave out. Yuri took slow steps to her room, cautious of the blade hoping it wouldn't suddenly slash her throat into ribbons.

The hallway felt like it was going to last forever and her room was on a distant island. Though it was only a few seconds to get to the front door to her room, it felt like years to the fourteen year old girl. After the agonizing moments with the unknown captor, she reached her bedroom door. Yuri slowly turned the knob and entered the room, slightly shaking at the thought of losing her virginity in her own sanctuary. She was only slightly relived when the blade was removed from her throat and for the first time, she turned around to see who has been threatning her this whole time.

He (Or it?) wasn't even human, rather an odd looking alien. While the body itself was small and short, the head was rather large and round (Which made Yuri wonder how he was able to grab her head in the first place). Size in this case didn't matter though since the mere sight of him was enough to stop anyone from breathing out of fear. Half of him was a pale color of gray with the belly and head being white, both of which had a three-point star in the center. The other half was completely metal, from his head to his feet. The same blade used to threaten her life was attached to his arm and currently dragging on the carpet. The flesh part of his mouth was covered by bandages. To top it all off, his eye was a menacing color combination of a black backround and a red pupil.

This scared Yuri. This wasn't something she would even think of in her dreams. How should she react to this? Should she scream? Should she ask questions? Make a daring escape? The possiblities were endless. She looked anywhere in the room other than the _thing_ standing infront of her. A blank, mint green wall, some posters she bought at museums, a sketchbook, her desk, pretty much anywhere. Yuri grabbed her wrist and stroked the inner part of it with her thumb just to_ something_. This wasn't something you saw everyday, something expected later on in life. Thats what scared Yuri but she had to admit, the metal armor did add to it though.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

What the hell is going on? This girl was confusing him. He did quite honestly expect her to scream or do something relavant to what was happening. But no, instead the Pekoponian girl was fidgeting and looking around as if she was going to confess her love on a crush she had in school. Ugh. Pekoponians are pretty complicated. Never less, he kept his professional act on to talk to this girl. Zoruru retracted his blade to seem less threatening but at the same time, keep her on her toes.

"You're probably confused by this so let me keep it simple and short. Don't ask questions till the end unless I ask you one, got it?"

Though not looking in his direction, the girl nodded.

" You only need to know three things about me. I'm Lance Corporal Zoruru. I come from a planet called Keron, and I'm here on this planet to take revenge on a certain somebody."

When hearing "revenge", this caught the girl's interest. Her gaze went into his direction and motioned him to go on.

"The person I'm looking to get revenge on is called Dororo. He is from Keron and is in a platoon that is now here on Earth in this city. I've tried many times to defeat him but everytime I try" At this point, Zoruru had his hand clutched in a fist.

"He has either his platoon or human allies to help. And thats where you come in."

"But what would I do? How would I find this "Dororo" guy?"

Zoruru went silent for about a few seconds before answering. He wanted to savor her face of confusion for th short amount of time before giving her a shocking, revealing truth about her peer. Yeah, he was pretty sadistic.

"Are you familiar with Natsumi Hinata and Koyuki Azumaya?"

Without even knowing what he was going to say, the girl nodded with a somewhat shocked look in her eyes.

"They are hiding the platoon members from the public. I need you to gain their trust and discover them to start the plan."

The girl stared at Zoruru. She stared for quite awhile but intrupted the stillness by shaking her head side to side, denying the words said to her.

"No, no. This isn't real. You're probably just a figment of my imagination, an illusion I'm having under stress."

Zoruru narrowed his eyes and scowled at her. He did NOT apperciate being called an illusion. He pulled out his blade again, making the girl back up in the wall.

"DOES THIS?" He plunged the blade in the hardware floor to prove his point. "LOOK LIKE AN ILLUSION TO YOU?"

Zoruru couldn't help but grin at the sight of her face. She was now covered in a thin layer of sweat and was biting down hard on her lip to supress a scream.

"N-no."

"Good." Zoruru said pulling out the blade from the floor with ease. He didn't retract it like before though. It was nice to see other people sqiurm.

"I know you aren't friends with either of them, but you need to gain their trust and somehow get inside their house". The girl opened her mouth to ask how he knew that but make the smart decision not to. Instead, she looked down at the ground, this time not because she was anxious but she was thinking. A mintue only passed when Zoruru saw her make a face resembling someone who had an idea ( He couldn't really tell).

"Natsumi's younger brother runs a Occult Club."

Ah yes, the Hinata's family runt. From what he knew, he was close friends with the Keroro platoon's leader. If she could get close with him, he might spill out some crucial information about the platoon. He slightly nodded his head in approval.

"Yes that could work. Tomorrow you will go to the meeting as if you're interested. Ask him if you can go over his house. If he says no, be persistent but do NOT raise suspicision." Zoruru added empasis on "Not". The last thing he needed was to be found out because of some foolish Pekoponian girl's mistake.

"A-Alright. But what should I do once I get over there?"

Zoruru stared into her eyes. He did this to tell her silently how important this was.

"Once you get there, excuse yourself and go to their basement door. Make sure NO ONE is watching you when you get there. Right by the stairwell is another door which is the platoon leader's room. If no one is in there you'll see a mini-fridge leading to their underground base. Go through there and you will find their underground base." Said Zoruru. He only went in the Keroro platoon's base once so he didn't know what it was like. Luckliy, he was able to obtain a blue print of the entire structure by "persuading" Tororo to hack in the system and find one (By "persuading", Zoruru gave Tororo a colorful lecture on what he would do with his body if he didn't do what asked)

"Ok but what should I say if they ask how I knew about their existence?"

"If they ask, you tell them that a you saw one of them without their anti-barriers. They're gulliable enough to belive you". Though it sounded like a half-assed explanation, Zoruru knew this would work since their leader was the type to do something as careless as that.

"What are anti-barriers?" The girl asked feeling a little bit brave. Zoruru sighed, he hated explaning what seemed obvious, atleast to him.

"When Keronians, like me, come to this planet they use a device to make thereselves invisable to humans here. Only a select few can see through them."

She nodded to show she understood. Good thing too, Zoruru was just about to leave anyway. He was glad that this Pekoponian girl wasn't the type to ask alot of questions.

"Ok, do you fully understand what you need to do? If you screw up, I'll make sure that you'll regret it."

"Yes, go to Natsumi's brother, get invited to his house, go in the basement, and find this platoon of aliens called Keronians."

"Good. Tomorrow I'll be in your room to see if you sucessed or not. One more thing, and this is important. You can **NEVER** reveal that I'm here. If anyone finds out, my whole plan will fail. So don't tell **ANYONE**, got it?"

"Okay."

The answer satisfied Zoruru enough. He pressed the three-pointed star that effectly turned on his own anti-barrier. Zoruru walked to the other side of the room to where the window was. He jumped on the small ledge and opened it being that it was unlocked. Just before he was going to leave, he remembered something. He never got the girl's name. While he couldn't care less what it was, it would be easier to know it and stop calling her "The girl".

"What's your name?"

She looked confused. Was it safe to give her name to this alien? Then again, he already knew where she lived so there couldn't be much harm telling him.

"I-Its Yuri. Yuri Sachiyo."

Zoruru gave a nod to show his acknowledgement. Yuri. Simple enough. With that he disappered, or so it would look like to a untrained eye. In reality, Zoruru just jumped away to different rooftops. The adreneline pumped in his veins because of the thought of finally defeating his rival.

He couldn't wait.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Okay I understand what I need to know if I want to live another day, but how am I going to explain the hole in the floor to Dad_?"

That was the first thought that went through Yuri's mind after the hostage situation. The mark wasn't very big or wide in that matter but it was pretty noticeable. If her father came in her room, he might trip on it. The answer to her problem was literally right in front of her when her eyes landed on the round area carpet. Using her foot, Yuri moved it to the other side of the room. No suprise when it covered the ominous looking hole. There, problem solved. Now it was time to look over the bigger issue.

The whole the time the alien-cyborg-thing(?) was talking, she felt a slight panic grip her chest. Not enough to make her have a panic attack but it was certainly a relief that he was gone. Yuri let out a heavy sigh escape her mouth along with the stress of the day. Why was she being dragged in this mess? So what if he wanted revenge, that was something he should deal with on his own. Oh well this was something out of her control. She didn't have much of a choice either.

She didn't want to put her dad at risk too. He worked hard enough as it is, this would put too much pressure on him. All she had to do was go to a Occult Club meeting and talk to Fuyuki right? Yuri first heard about the Occult Club by word of mouth when a group of students were talking about it. The laughed at the fact how it was probably the most pathetic club in school with only two members, being that it was Fuyuki himself and one very rich girl named Momoka (Everyone knew that she was just there to impress him though). Yuri wanted to join this club considering the fact that occult was very similar to her own interests but hearing it had two membersstopped her from joining. She prefered to blend in with the crowd at events which would be difficult if the club was that small. But then again, what choice did she have?

Yuri went over to her desk and plopped down on the chair. All she really wanted to do was sleep or read right now but homework was to be done. She pulled out her workbook and a few worksheets from her bag and began to write. It wasn't very hard or long but something else wason her mind. And it wasn't the strange alien that came in her house. When Yuri was finished, she put away her books and pulled out a draw in her desk. Inside was single bag. A shiny, sleek bag that had the one thing keeping Yuri excited all day. In the bag was a book but not just any book. The title read-

_The Myths of Ancient Greece_

Mythology was a topic that interested Yuri for years. For some reason, it fasizinated her how hundreds of years ago, people truly belived that creatures with several heads, magical powers, Gods who had power but acted like humans, and mere mortals given never-ending life did exist. While she loved to read any myth from any place in the world, Greece seemed to have the most interesting stories. Though the title was very simple, Yuri read reviews how it had stories and epics rarely heard of. She skimmed through the pages just to seethe interoir first before diving in. Gloassy pictures of strange creatures were splattered evey few pages, explaning their origins, what they were famous for, and what made them so feared or so admired.

Yuri's full attention was on the words of the book. Everything else around her was gone and it was just her and her book. She was half-way through it until a voice down the hallway inturpted her little fantasy world.

"Yuri I'm home! And I bought dinner!"

It was nine already? Did she really read for all those hours? Yuri looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. Yup, it was nine o'clock. A little embarssed about her beahvior, Yuri put the book back in the draw to meet her father in the dining room.

"Coming Dad!"

Yuri went in the dining room to see two carry-out bento boxes on the table and her father. He looked cheerful and weary from a hard day of work. She was often told by relatives and friends that he would look so young if he took a break every now and then. Yuri was glad that he would sacrafice so much just to give him and his daughter a decent life.

"I forgot to ask you to make dinner and thought it would be nice to get take-out for once."

"Thanks Dad, it looks good."

The father and daughter sat down and began to eat. Things were silent for awhile until Yuri's father asked usual questions about his daughter's day.

"So hows school? Anything new happening?"

For once, Yuri did actually have something interesting to contribute to the conversation.

"Well I think I want to join the Occult Club at school."

Yuri's father gave a broad grin, glad to hear Yuri's decision to be more social.

"Thats great Yuri! I was hoping you would start trying to meet some friends!"

While Yuri was glad her father was approving of this, it was very weird in a paradox-sort-of-way that the only reason she was doing this was to please a pyscopathic half-cyborg. She was smart enough not to tell this to her father though. The conversation over dinner continued normally then ended when the two said good night to each other. Yuri went down the hallway to her room ready to pass out on very alluring mattress and pillows. Before doing so, she brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas like a good girl. She debated if it was worth it to stay up and continue reading her amazing book but a long yawn proved otherwise. Instead, she curled up in her sheets and let sleep blissfully take over. Though careless in her now almost-asleep state of mind, Yuri did wonder, what was more stressful?

The fact that she had to carry out a half-alien half-cyborg's orders or die, or going to a club meeting?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Seriously, I wouldn't blame you guys if you started to flame on this. I felt like I rushed through it and keep repeating the same words so it didn't seem like I didn't care about my story. Hopefully the next chapter will be better since I have a good idea what to write it like but it might take awhile to post. Then again, quality over quantity right?**

**While writing this, I asked a few internet friends what they would do if they were in Yuri's situation (Having to carry out some half-alien half-cyborg's plan for revenge). I got a few interesting answers ( One of them said he would call up Ripley from "Aliens" and disintergrate his ass X3) but my favorite one was simply "Bleach and water". When I asked why, he said he would spray bleach on the flesh half then pour water on the cyborg half. I think I like this one the most since I can only imagine Zoruru's reaction when these liquids are being poured on him lol.**

**Anyway, review if you like it or want to give me tips on how to improve. Any suggestions on interesting character development? I would appreciate it!**


End file.
